Road Trip
by DxSfluffluver4ever
Summary: 4 friends who are about to go their separate ways decide to take a trip together. They think the road trip is just a way to forget their problems and a way to spend their last days together, but what they don’t know is that the trip will change their live
1. Danny

The Road Trip

Chapter 1

Summary: 4 friends who are about to go their separate ways decide to take a trip together. They think the road trip is just a way to forget their problems and a way to spend their last days together, but what they don't know is that the trip will change their lives.

Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N: DxSfluffluver4ever here (duh)! I just wanted to say that this fic is a little more 'teen' than usual (You'll see what I mean!). I also want to say that the road trip won't come right away because I kind of wanted to be a little more detailed than usual (Once again, you'll see what I mean.). Either way, hope you enjoy and please RxR!

17-year-old Danny Fenton was sitting in his room, looking over his application to University of Amity Park. When he was done he sighed and looked at the pictures in his room. He thought about how he and his friends had changed and stayed the same since freshmen year. Danny had changed from being a shy and nervous boy to a more confident person. He no longer worried about how he looked in front of other people and he no longer had crushes on people like Paulina. Something about him that didn't change was his boyish good looks. He was also still very clueless and he was still as clumsy as ever. His best guy friend Tucker was still the technology geek he always was, and he still had his trusty PDA. However, over the 4 years of high school he matured a little and he was actually able to get girlfriends. Danny's best girl friend, Sam, was still the hard Goth girl who cared about animals and the environment and who never let her feelings show except in her many poems that she wrote. The only thing that changed about Sam was that she became slightly more feminine. She styled her hair a little more and actually wore skirts without stockings from time to time. Things had changed a lot in the trio's lives. Danny's sister had moved out and left for college and his "cousin" Danni moved into her room. Tucker was no longer an only child. He now had 2 younger siblings, a boy that was 2 years old and a girl who was 1 ½ years old. For Sam some of the changes had been painful. During her junior year of high school Sam's favorite person in the world, her grandmother, passed away, and in the middle of her senior year her parents had separated. Not everything in that had changed in Sam's life had been bad. Like Tucker, Sam's family was blessed with a new baby, a beautiful baby girl that Sam adored and who was now one year old. In addition to the changes that were happening in their family lives, there were even some changes in the friendship. Sometime during their sophomore year a new friend was added to their small group, they had added Valerie Grey into their trio. It happened after Danny had gotten over his crush on her. He had realized she was right and it would never work out between them. From then on he showed nothing but friendly feelings toward her and she seemed to appreciate it and started hanging out with them more. First it was hanging out with them during lunch every once in a while, then hanging out after school sometimes, then occasionally on weekends, until finally she became part of the group and they became a tight foursome, Valerie even learned of Danny's alter-ego. The thing that changed the most for the longtime friends were their feelings for each other, Sam and Danny's feelings for each other were more than platonic, in fact, they were absolutely in love with each other. The only problem was that they didn't want to ruin their friendship, so they kept their feelings to themselves and they loved from afar. Over their many years of friendship they became more and more comfortable with each other. They hugged each other more and they even held hands in public a lot. The only thing that kept people from thinking they were going out was when they started dating other people. Danny started seeing a girl named Andrea from his Science class and Sam was dating Anthony from her English class. Danny dated Andrea for a while but when they broke up a week before graduation people wondered if it was because he was dating Sam. People were surprised when they realized that Sam was still dating Anthony. Of course Danny got jealous when he saw Sam and Anthony holding hands or kissing but he knew there was nothing he could do. He knew he couldn't just tell Sam how he felt about her and expect her to jump into his arms and dump her boyfriend, just as he was daydreaming about Sam a knock on the door brought him back to reality.

Danny looked at his door and said, "Come in."

Danny's 15-year-old ghost powered cousin Danni came in to his room and said, "Hey Danny what are you doing?"

Danny said, "Just filling out my application to the university."

Danni said, "You're really going to APU?"

Danny said, "Yeah, you don't seem very happy for me, though."

Danni said, "I am, it's just that I'm going to be lonely here without you."

Danny said, "I know, I'm going to be lonely without you, too, but I'll call a lot and I'll be here every other weekend.

Danni said, "It's just not going to be the same."

Danny said, "I know, hey, how about you and I go to the mall and get Chinese food and ice cream."

Danni smiled and said, "Okay, let me go get ready."

Danny nodded and said, "Okay, hurry up." As Danni turned to leave Danny thought of how close they had gotten over the year she had moved in. Danni was one of the handful of people who knew of his secret and Danni was one of the handful of people he trusted. When Danni came back he grabbed his car keys and led Danni out of the house.

A/N: What did you think, hope you enjoyed! Please RxR, chapter 2 coming soon!

DxSfluffluver4ever


	2. Sam

The Road Trip

Chapter 2: Sam

Summary: 4 friends who are about to go their separate ways decide to take a trip together. They think the road trip is just a way to forget their problems and a way to spend their last days together, but what they don't know is that the trip will change their lives.

Disclaimer: Not mine

Sam walked through her front door and unsuccessfully avoided her mother and all her questions. When she was done Sam went to the one person she actually wanted to see. Sam went inside the new nursery and looked inside the light purple crib where little Isabella was having her afternoon nap. Sam didn't mind, she loved just looking at her. She loved looking at her soft milky-white skin, her growing black hair that was so much like hers, and especially her violet eyes that were so much like hers. She smiled at her new sister, kissed her goodnight and went downstairs with a frown. When Sam got downstairs she went into the kitchen, got a soda, leaned on the countertop and waited for her mother. Within minutes her mother tracked her down and Sam knew what she was going to say.

Mrs. Manson said, "Sammykins, I need to ask you a favor."

Sam rolled her eyes and asked, "What is it?"

Mrs. Manson said, "I need you to watch Isabella tonight."

Sam said, "Again? I did it yesterday."

Mrs. Manson said, "I know, honey, and I'm sorry. It's just that I've been trying to work things out with your father."

Sam asked, "Can't you get someone else to do it?"

Mrs. Manson said, "You know why I can't do that. Please Sammy, I need you."

Sam rolled her eyes and said, "F-fine, I'll baby sit Isabella again, don't worry."

Mrs. Manson kissed Sam on the head and said, "Thank you Sammykins, I guess I'd better go get ready. Now, I won't be gone for long and I'll be home in time to give Isabella her bath before bedtime." Then she rushed upstairs. As soon as she did Sam knew everything her mother said was a lie. She was not going out with her father; she was going out with her friends, that's the reason she couldn't get anyone else to look after Isabella. Sam also knew that her mother wouldn't be home to give her sister a bath, Sam knew her mother would probably be gone until early in the morning. Sam sighed and muttered curse words to her mother under her breath. It wasn't that she minded taking care of Isabella- she loved all the alone time with her baby sister- it was that her mom never took time to be with Isabella. She never really played with her or read to her a lot. She just fed her, put her to sleep, and let everyone else do the rest. Let everyone else teach her and love her and watch her grow up. It was as if she thought Isabella was a mistake that everyone else should deal with, Sam sighed and knew there was nothing she could do about her mother's feelings. Suddenly Sam heard Isabella fussing in her crib. Sam walked upstairs instinctively and didn't even notice when her mom said, "Sam I need your help with the baby." When she got up to the nursery she saw her mom applying her mascara. Sam was suddenly filled with anger, instead of being there for her baby daughter like she should be; she was getting ready to leave her like she always did. Sam rolled her eyes and went to her sister's aid. As soon as she saw Isabella all of Sam's anger and resentment toward her mother disappeared. Sam picked up Isabella, changed her dirty diaper, and put her back in the crib.

Sam saw Isabella look at her mom with discomfort so she whispered to her, "Don't worry, you're not like her. You and me, we take after Grandma." Isabella seemed to understand what she was saying because she smiled and laughed with content What Sam said about Isabella was true; she did take after her grandmother. At one year old Isabella was already a free-spirited, feisty baby, just like Sam was, just like her grandmother was and no one, not even her parents, could deny it.

Jut then her mother came in and said, "Thank you for babysitting Sam" then she said to Isabella, "Bye baby, I love you." Then she left the room.

When Sam heard her mother's car drive off Sam said to Isabella, "Looks like it's just me and you, kid, just me and you."

A/N: Well, end of chapter two. Hoped you enjoyed it. Please RxR!

DxSfluffluver4ever


End file.
